Many hand-portable electronic devices have a two-part housing consisting of, for example, a display and keypad housed in different body parts. In a closed configuration the keypad is hidden under the part containing the display. The form factor can be opened to reveal the keypad, using either a sliding or a tilting motion, or a combination of the two.
Handsets which combine sliding and tilting motion of the body parts are becoming increasingly popular. WO 2008/000288 illustrates an example of such a slide-tilt mechanism. This has been mentioned only to give an example of such a mechanism. This document does not disclose the invention described herein.
Some slide-tilt arrangements allow for adjustment of the angle of the display relative to the keypad. This can improve user comfort in many situations compared with a slide-only mechanism.
There are also devices in which a motor is used to drive the opening mechanism. There are, for example, clamshell phones which have a motor at the hinge line of the mechanism.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.